


Illuminated lives

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Cameo of Tiam !, Fluff, Gen, Gift, M/M, because yeah, fluffy flufflo fluffa fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas, most of all, is a time to hope. A time of happiness. <br/>And Judal will never forget that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated lives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Magi Secret Santa" project on Tumblr! The story was my gift to boobs-are-soft-aladdin~ ( Amazing role player!) 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS: In this story, the characters’ ages were modified. Judal is 23, Aladdin is 18, and Ugo is 40. Just so you know! 
> 
> enjoy !

Everything was covered by a pure, white curtain. Houses and buildings alike, from the ground to the flakes falling from the sky, all was white. For this was during the winter. People were walking in the streets, wearing their warm coats and holding onto their beloved’s hand. As the snow continued to fall, the day went on. The nights were terribly cold, and yet, the streets were as busy as ever. The main street was decorated with mistletoe. At the entrance of a café, a couple kissed.

 

It was beautiful.

 

The city looked like one of these enchanted places you would read about in a book. A fairy tale with sparkling fairies and magic, of love and dazzling cities. The orange lanterns, scattered around the city gave it a warm atmosphere. Bakeries were crowded. People were carrying more bags than one could count. Parents with their children, or lovers, or simply friends, everybody was smiling and laughing.

 

Christmas was just around the corner.

 

Two streets away from the hospital, there was a toy shop. It was small, with only a few clients inside of it. The shop was called “The cavern of wonders”. Its title was because of the toys it sold. Most of them were linked to a tale from the Arabian Nights, even the famous lamps in which a genie was supposed to come off, except that they were filled with sweets. It even sold books and rewritings of the tales. Most children’s favorite was “Sinbad the Sailor.”

 

A young person entered the shop. He was a man, probably no older than nineteen or twenty. His skin was white, almost pale, save for the tip of his nose, which was red because of the cold. There was some snow on his beanie, as well as on his red scarf and black, dark coat. His hair was long, and untied, his eyes were crimson. He seemed morose, for someone in such a festive period. As he entered the shop, the bell rang.

 

“Good evening!” The shopkeeper said it with his usual cheerful tone. He was a young man, in his twenties, with pale blue eyes, and long hair the same color as his orbs. He was wearing a white jumper, with a black shirt under it. On his jumper, there was a badge on which you could read : _“Uraltugo Noi Nueph-Manager”._ But he preferred to be called Ugo. It was mostly because no one managed to pronounce his name correctly, or thought it was too long.

 

 

As he watched who had entered his shop, his expression became much sadder.

 

“Ah, Judal. It’s you again.” _As usual…he’s always alone._ Judal sent him an annoyed look.

 

“Yeah, it’s me again, magic otaku.” He said it with a smirk, but Ugo could see that something was wrong. Whether he liked it or not, he had became fond of Judal. Despite his insufferable nature, and well, language. From time to time. Yet, since this accident, he didn’t have the heart to leave him alone.

 

“Don’t call me that! Have some respect for your elders.” He let out a sigh. “Do you want to look around, or will you take the usual?” It had been said softly, as if he considered every word, every syllable.

 

Judal took off his beanie, letting some snow fall on the wooden ground. He kept his head down for a while, before speaking.

 

“I’ll just take the usual.” He almost whispered the sentence, but the blue haired man managed to hear him. Ugo gave him a small smile in return.

 

“Just wait here for a minute, I am going to get it.” He opened the back door, and disappeared for a few minutes. As he waited for the man to come back, Judal let out a sigh. It was way too cold here. But it became his routine. Every day, after work, he would go to this shop. Most people thought that he was crazy. After all, everyone would find it strange that a young man spends all his time in a toy shop.

 

Sadly, he wished he didn’t have to.

 

But grief can make you do things you didn’t know you were capable of. He still felt guilty for what happened. Aladdin had tried to convince him that it wasn’t his fault, but no matter what, he would live with his guilt regardless of what others told him. He would always stick to his routine, even after two years. As he sat on a chair, mindlessly playing with his black hair, he waited for Ugo to come back. After a few minutes, the shop keeper came back, a turquoise package in his hands, tied with a white ribbon.

 

“Sorry for the wait, Judal. Here’s the usual sweets and take this with you as well.” He handed another package, along with the sweets. It seemed to be a book, judging from the form. Aladdin would probably be pleased. It has been a while since he got him a new book.

 

“Thanks, old man.” He smirked, as he put the money on the counter, taking delight in the manager’s cherry red face.

 

“I am only forty, for goodness’ sake, Judal! Even Kouen, who is older than me, isn’t called old!” Despite sulking, he still took the money, and gave to the black haired man his change. Judal thanked him, put on his beanie again, ready to leave the shop. As he stepped out of it, he heard Ugo’s voice.

 

“Hey, wait!” Ugo had left the shop to Yamuraiha, a young woman who worked for him. He put a hand on Judal’s shoulder. “Judal, I forgot to tell you something. Solomon went to see me yesterday. He wanted me to tell you that he will be at the hospital today.”

 

Judal almost froze where he stood.

 

Ever since the accident, he never had the courage to talk to Aladdin’s father, not even his mother. They had both insisted on the fact that, no, it wasn’t his fault. They had their part of responsibility as well in this. But to learn that he was going to see them again wasn’t something he had expected to hear. Yet, he couldn’t say he was surprised. In two days, it would be Christmas, and Aladdin’s birthday. Of course his parents would come, despite all the work they had to do.

 

_Of course. I guess I don’t really have the choice._

He simply nodded, albeit reluctantly, and walked. Leaving Ugo with a worried look on his face.

 

*******

The hospital wasn’t a long walk from the shop. But for once, he decided to take his time. The street he had to through was full of memories. This dark alley was where Aladdin found him after he had been beaten up by a gang. The small café around the corner was where they had their first date. And the second, and the third, and even the fourth. He could even remember the tree Aladdin got stuck on, after trying to save a cat with his friend, a boy named Titus.

 

He smiled at the memory.

 

Aladdin and Titus had been covered in dirt, and the cat had scratched their arms and cheeks. It was the cat of a little girl Titus was taking care of, named Marga. Who laughed a bit too much when she saw them with the cat afterwards. These were good memories. He wasn’t one to live in the past, but sometimes, he wanted to return to that time. He knew that for now, he could only move forward. Since that accident, Aladdin had to say at the hospital, and couldn’t go to school. He had to be on constant watch. Once, he got permission to go home, for his mother’s birthday, but he began to feel sick, throwing up blood.

 

They drove all the way to the hospital, worried sick.

 

Since then, he was forced to stay at the hospital.

 

As Judal was holding tightly on the package, he noticed a warm drop of water dripping down his cheek. He was crying, trying desperately to hide his tear behind his black hair. He didn’t want to be a crybaby. It was way too embarrassing.

 

He would have to wipe them before seeing Aladdin’s parents.

 

*******

The hospital was gigantic. Each time he came, it seemed taller, more imposing. Ivory white with a black sign saying _“Alma’s Memorial Hospital.”_ He felt smaller than ever. As he entered the building, he asked for Aladdin’s room number. Last week, he changed rooms, for a much calmer one. He only got the change to visit him now, because of his work.

 

“Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham? It is the room number 801, on the eighth floor. Just take the elevator on your left, sir.” He silently bowed, before doing as told. After a few minutes, he arrived on the eighth floor. The elevator door opened, forcing him to raise his head.  That was when he saw them. Solomon and Sheba were waiting in front of the room.

 

They had dark circles under their eyes, which were red.

 

Solomon had a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder, looking worried as well. They turned their heads at the sound of footsteps. As Judal met their eyes, he felt his heart being stabbed. They were so full of sadness, and in Solomon’s case, anger. Judal knew that despite everything they kept on saying, they would always think that it was his fault.

 

He greeted them quietly. He didn’t want to exchange a single word with them. As he pushed the door open, he heard whispering his name, forcing him to exchange a few words with them.

 

“I know it’s my fault, no need to say it behind my back.” He went into the room, closing the door behind him.

 

As usual, the room was as white as snow, save for the sky blue curtains. Just as he expected, there was his boyfriend on the bed, reading a book as usual. His hair was unbraided. Even when he was told by the doctors to cut it, he always refused like a stubborn child. While he was an eighteen years old boy. He was forced to stay at the hospital, but still managed to follow his lessons. From high school to university, he got ever homework done on time, and had special arrangements made for him if he had to take an exam. He never wanted his state to be an obstacle to his studies.

 

When he saw Judal, his face lit up. His bright, blue eyes were gleaming with happiness.

 

“Judal! It’s been a while since I saw you!” He closed his book, putting it on the table next to him. “ Come here!” He opened his arms, inviting his beloved to embrace him. Judal move towards him, sat on the bed’s edge, before putting his arms around Aladdin’s waist, while the other embraced his shoulders.

 

Ah, how much he had missed this.

 

He hugged him carefully, not wanting to cause him any pain.

 

“Judal…” Aladdin’s voice was a whisper against his ear. “You’re a terrible liar, you know? Stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault. My health is the problem. Not you. So just stop the blame okay?” His boyfriend’s words were comforting for once. But he still felt guilty. Because of him, he’d have to go through surgery. For the second time.

Judal put his forehead on the other boy’s, before sealing their lips together. It was just a peck, two pair of lips touching, sometimes, actions were better than words.

 

“I brought this for you. The old man said he gave you an extra.” Aladdin chuckled.

 

“I told you to stop calling him that! You know how sensitive he is about his age.” He took the package, opening the bag of sweets first. “Yes! My favorites! Thank you so much Judal!” When he saw the book, his smile got wider.

_As if that was possible. But I guess that’s why I love him._

 

Judal couldn’t help but smile at the blue haired boy in front of him. He knew he should think of the other as a man, but for him, he will always be the sixteen years old shortie he met after a fight.

 

*******

_Aladdin and him had a five years gap. Before meeting him, Judal often got into fights, skipped his classes, and was as rude as one could be.  He often got hurt, but refused anybody’s help. Until he got in a terrible fight, a few weeks after he turned twenty-one. That day began like any other, boring day. He was coming home from whatever shop he was in, until a gang cornered him. It was an old grudge against him. Apparently, he beat up to a pulp their leader, a few months ago. He could still remember that night. Because it was the first time he had been scared of being hurt. He managed to hit some of them, but he still was a man , against ten others._

_He got tossed, punched hit with bats. Now, he is almost sure that if Aladdin never showed up that day, he would probably have died in a dark alley. As they were beating him up, he heard footsteps, and someone saying “What the hell are you doing?! I called the police, you better get away from him!”, and this person ran towards them. The gang didn’t want any trouble, so everyone ran away. This person had long, braided blue hair, and seemed no older than fifteen._

_“Hey, can you still stand up?” He touched Judal’s shoulder. But he didn’t have the stength to answer, his throat felt dry, he had blood coming from his mouth. “Oh damn, you’re bleeding!” He saw him taking his phone to call someone. “ Ugo? Can you come to the alley next to your shop? Real quick? Why? Someone is bleeding to death! Okay, sure. Call an ambulance too.” He kneeled next to Judal. “Okay, nod if you can still stand up.” The black haired man gave him a weak nod. “My friend is coming here to help, and he called an ambulance. Hold onto me, I’ll try to get there. To make things faster.”_

_“Why…are you…helping me?” He managed to ask this short question._

_Aladdin looked surprised. But smiled nonetheless._

_“I wasn’t going to leave you here. And, do you really need a reason to help a poor guy who got beaten up? I don’t think so.” He helped Judal stand up, the latter wincing in pain. “Oh, sorry. You probably have a few broken bones. Hold onto me!”_

_The man laughed lightly._

_“You’re a…weird one.” He smiled. “But thanks.” Aladdin’s face lit up._

_“You’re welcome, hum…”_

_“…Judal.”_

_As they slowly walked, they saw a tall, muscular man with a worried frown on his face. They could hear the sirens of an ambulance._

_“Judal? That’s a pretty name! Mine’s Aladdin. Nice to meet you. My friend’s over there. Don’t worry.” He used on of his hands to wave at the man. “Ugo! Give me a hand, please!” Before he could even sigh, he was laying on a warm bed, in a hospital. He vaguely remember blacking out before Aladdin’s friend reached them._

_As he woke up, he felt a warm, soft hand on his righ one. Aladdin was there, sleeping with a blanket on his shoulder._

_“He stayed here all night. I told him to go home, but he didn’t want to.”Ugo told him, while he closed his book. “ I think he wanted to make sure you were okay. You have pretty bad injuries, but the doctor said they’ll heal in no time.”_

_He nodded, still tired but happier than ever._

**_~~~_ **

_He never forgot. Since that day, he became more aware of his actions, and their consequences. He stopped skipping, he stopped fighting, he went to his classes. He was trying for Aladdin. He had learned a year ago that his, now, boyfriend suffered from an illness. It made his body weaker, and he would sometimes cought up blood. Judal tried his best to take care of him. Aladdin’s parents, Solomon and Sheba, were kind and loving parents, but couldn’t always be there for their child._

_They weren’t shocked that their son had a boyfriend, even though the five years difference bothered them a little, and trusted Judal._

_It was a few weeks after Aladdin’s birthday. That day, Aladdin had been staying late at school to finish an assignment. He called Judal before hand to ask him if he could come pick him up after his lesson._

_Of course, Judal accepted._

_As he ended his lesson, he took his bag, put on his coat and his red scarf. It was a present from Aladdin, and was his most precious possession. As he walked, he heard something. It was similar to a laugh, or someone snickering. He ignored it, and kept on walking. As he did so, a hooded man came to him._

_It was a member from the gang who beat him up a year ago._

_He wanted a rematch. Unfortunately for him, Judal was in no mood to fight. He tried to shove him off, without any result. Sighing, he decided to fight, but end this fight quickly. It took a long time, and the snow wasn’t making it easier. The gang member ran away, scared and calling Judal “a freaking monster”. Judal picked up his bag from the ground, and ran as fast he could towards Aladdin’s school._

_When he reached it, what he saw there was an image he couldn’t erase._

_There was a crowd, and an ambulance, surrounding a car. As he moved through it, he could hear people whispering._

_“The poor boy, this car was driven by a drunkard.”_

_“Will he be okay?”_

_“There’s so much blood!”_

_What he saw was the most terrible sight he ever witnessed in his life. Hi boyfriend was there, laying on the pavement. There was blood all around his body, and his skin was deadly pale. Nurses were holding him, laying him on a strecher. Judal walked towards them, saying that he was his boyfriend, tears beginning to flow. The nurses let him stay with Aladdin. Siting in the ambulance, he held his beloved’s hand. He wanted him to be fine, to wake up and smile at him, reassuring him. He wanted to hear his voice, telling him to not worry about anything._

_Not pale like this._

_Not with pale, blue lips and cold blood on his chin._

_This wasn’t his Aladdin. His wonderful, stupidly happy boyfriend. If he had ignored the fight, and went straight to Aladdin’s side, none of this would have happened._

_It was his fault if Aladdin’s condition worsened._

_It was all his fault._

_Everything was._

*******

 “Judal? Hey, Judal!” He stopped his reminiscence, as Aladdin waved his hand in front of his face. He sighed. “You’re thinking it’s your fault again? You think that if you came earlier, this wouldn’t have happened?” He almost seemed annoyed.

 

  “Yeah…” Aladdin pouted and pinched his cheek. “Ouch! What was that for?!”

 

  “You need to stop with all the blaming! It’s this drunkard’s fault, not yours! And even if my condition worsened, I have a surgery next week. I don’t think my illness will disappear, but I can live with it.” Aladdin held both of his hands in his. But Judal couldn’t stand.

 

 “But it’s still a fifty/fifty deal, shrimp. You have a fifty percent chance of dying.” And for Judal, it was way too risky.

 

  “I still have a chance to live. Just, do me a favor. I am begging you. I know you are stubborn as hell, but do this for me.” The blue haired boy’s voice began more solemn, almost quieter.

 

  “…What do you want me to do?”

 

  “I want you to stay with me next week. I want you to be there for the surgery. It’s on my birthday, and I am not going to spend it without you.” He gave Judal a grin.

 

  He wanted to cry so much, but held back his tears. _When did I become such a crybaby? This shrimp is too much for me._ He said nothing, taking Aladdin in his arms, tightly embracing him. He held onto him, the same way as when he had been beaten up.

 

  Scared.

 

  But not for his life.

 

*******

He wondered if things would have been different if they never met. But right now, his only concern was what he would have to do next week. Next, it would be Christmas. And his boyfriend’s birthday. But also the day of his surgery. He admired Aladdin. He was the one who should be scarred, but he kept on smiling, being optimistic and cheering up Judal, even though it should be the other way around.

 

He loved him so much it hurt.

 

Right now, he couldn’t focus on his lesson. His mind was full of memories of Aladdin. The day they didn’t catch the bus on time, and Judal carried his boyfriend all the way to his house. The day Judal spilled his hot chocolate, and the blue haired boy laughed until his stomach hurt.

He smiled at this.

 

_Damn, this shrimp really grew on me._

_But I guess it’s not so bad._

*******

**_A week later…_ **

****

It was cold, colder than usual. Snow was covering the city with its white coat, but that didn’t stop people from going out. Couples were kissing under the mistletoe, children laughing and giving each other presents. Shops were crowded with clients. The city was dazzling, as if it was one big jewel illuminating everyone. The hospital had been decorated for the occasion, with a Christmas tree and candles, in small, glass cases. The hospital decided to let visitors stay later than usual, for doctors knew how hard it could be to be apart from your loved ones.

 

Aladdin was in his room with Judal. On the ground were the presents his parents got him. A silver necklace from his mother, and a ticket from his father. The ticket was a “take with you every book you can get your hands on” one. At least, it put a smile on Aladdin’s face.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Judal held Aladdin’s hands in his own, a frown on his face.

 

“Don’t sweat it! I’ll be fine!” He shrugged it off with a grin, but Judal wasn’t sure about how it would all turn out. Two days ago, Aladdin began coughing up blood again. The doctor said that because of this, the surgery would be more painful than it was supposed to be. But the teen still wanted to do it. He even told them that he would rather die trying, than to die without trying.

 

What a brave boy.

 

Judal wasn’t allowed to stay during the surgery, obviously.

 

  He wanted to stay, both of them wanted it, but it wasn’t as if he could do anything about it. As they heard the doctor’s footsteps , echoes in the corridor, Judal stole a kiss from the boy. No. The man. The brave man who saved him, made him proud of being who is now, the man he owed his entire life. They stayed like this, holding hands, waiting for the doctor to arrive. For less than two minutes.

 

  A short time.

 

  But it felt like an hour.

 

*******

  The doctor was younger than what Judal expected. He seemed to be in his twenties of early thirties, had long, blond hair, tied in a high ponytail. He had a gentle smile on his lips, and was wearing the classical white blouse that all doctors wore. He greeted both men, shaking their hands and talking for a while with Aladdin. _Do they know each other ?_ Judal wondered as he saw how they spoke. It was as if they knew each other for a long.

 

  « But Tiam, I didn’t know you would be doing the surgery ! I thought that your father wanted you to work in his hospital… » The one named Tiam chuckled a bit at his patient’s confusion. And at Judal’s.

 

  « Well , I managed to convince him in the end. Don’t worry about it ! » He turned his head towards Judal. «  Ah, you don’t seem to know me. When I still was on an intership in this hospital, I helped the previous doctor in charge of Aladdin.  Afterwards, I got a job here. » He extended his hand. « My name’s Tiamat, but Tiam works just fine. I hate being called by my last name. You must be Judal ? Aladdin often talked about you. » He winked at Aladdin, the latter blushing until his ears were red.

 

  « Stop it there Tiam ! » Aladdin was hiding his face in his hands.  « Anyways, when’s the surgery exactly ? Right now ? »

 

  « In a few minutes. You don’t have to worry okay ? I will be helped by another doctor. Even though I am skilled enough to do it, I wanted to be cautious. » He ruffled the blue hair. « I just wanted you to relax for a bit. Same for you Judal. You seem more worried than both of us combined. »

 

  « I have my reasons… »He had uttered it quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

 

  « Judal, I know that the surgery is risky, but don’t you dare think that I am going to let my friend die.  I am worried too, but we’ll go all the way. » Tiam took both their hands in his. « It will be fine, Aladdin will eat four cakes in a row, and you can kiss under the mistletoe afterwards. » Strangely, despite the cheery tone , he seemed to have a sad expression.  « I wished I could stay longer, but I have to get everything ready. I will send a nurse in a few minutes. Take care. » He went out of the room, and closed the door as quietly as he could.

« Judal, if you want to know why he seemed sad, it was because his boyfriend died a year ago. » Judal refused to admit that he was curious, but let Aladdin continue. « He had the same thing as me, and him and Tiam were supposed to get married this year. He wanted to become a doctor to save lives, but you can’t save everyone. » Aladdin ended his story with a sad tone.

 

 « Yeah. But you’re going to live. »

 

 « Of course ! »

 

  A nurse came in.

 

*******

_11:30 pm._

Judal waited. Outside, the first fireworks could be heard, as well as people’s cheers, waiting for the clock’s last strike. Waiting for midnight. The surgery had begun three hours ago. But where he was, he somehow had managed to hear this Tiam’s frustrated sigh, and someone else shouting. Something must have gone wrong. He still hoped that whatever it was, it wasn’t serious. He bit his bottom lip, until the skin became white.

 

_11:50 pm._

He heard the door. As it opened, he stood up as fast as he could, as if lighting stroke his whole body. He was sweating, and had dark circles under his eyes, as usual. He had explained to Aladdin that it was because he stayed late to study, but his boyfriend didn’t believe him. He saw Tiam, coming from the room, taking off his mask. His gloves were covered in blood, and he gave them to a nurse, never forgetting to thank her. He approached Judal with  a worried, yet relieved look on his face.

 

As he opened his mouth to talk, Judal cut him midway.

 

“Is he okay? Is he alive? There’s no problem right? He’s fine, right?” He sounded so panicked, that Tiam had to put his hands on his shoulders.

 

“First, breathe, okay?” He waited for the younger man to calm down for a bit, before continuing. “Now, I have something to ask you, before telling you anything about Aladdin.”  He seemed serious, and Judal thought about the worse.

 

_Oh no. Please no. Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t you fucking tell me that he died or lost something. Please, not that please._

Still, he nodded.

 

Tiam gave him a warm smile.

 

“Now, Judal, would you like to see your boyfriend?”

 

_11:55 pm._

 

He couldn’t believe it. The chances that Aladdin had been so high, he thought he wouldn’t make it. He thought that the embrace, the kiss they had shared today would have been their last. He was floating in relief and joy. He let all his fears, all the tears he had kept, flow down his cheeks. He nodded silently, save for the sound of his sobs.

 

As they walked towards the room, the blond told him that Aladdin was sleeping for now, and that he would wake up tomorrow afternoon.

 

When Judal arrived in the room, he only looked at the angelic figure, laying on the bed. Aladdin’s hair had been tied in a loose ponytail, and he didn’t look in pain. The doctor, as quietly as he could, left the room, leaving the two lovers together. The black haired man approached his beloved, before kissing his forehead.

 

_11:59 pm._

“Merry Christmas, Aladdin. And, **_happy birthday, you idiot.”_**

 

_The clock was heard, as hundred of fireworks were illuminating the evening sky._

_It was midnight. And people were cheering, and doctors crying of relief._

_Parents were sobbing of happiness._

_A man found his love, safe and sound._

_An angel was quietly sleeping._

_A blond man found hope again._

_Christmas’ magic had done its work._

_And for once, all seemed to be perfect in this world._

****

**_The end._ **


End file.
